1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to avalanche devices and particularly to three terminal avalanche devices or avalanche transistors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transistors are well known in the state of the art. The current amplification factor (.alpha.) in conventional transistors is of the order of unity. Avalanche transistors are also well known. Prior art avalanche transistors operate with collector voltages below breakdown but in the range where avalanche multiplication of the collector current occurs. In this case .alpha. is slightly greater than one. See, for example, pages 238 thru 241 of "The Properties, Physics and Design of Semiconductor Devices" by John N. Shive published in 1959 by D. Van Nostran Company, Princeton, N.J. These devices operate at relatively low power levels (on the order of milliwatts). It is desirable to provide avalanche amplifiers or control devices that operate at relatively high power levels (of the order of several watts or higher).